


Mornin' Kissies

by guririn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guririn/pseuds/guririn
Summary: Mao likes to shower his boyfriend with kisses to start their day.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	Mornin' Kissies

**Author's Note:**

> I think I died 20 times while writing this /pos  
> Hello maomika community here is yer crumbs bone apple teef

Mao has never been short of giving his boyfriend little kisses in the morning, whether or not the raven is awake. He likes him _much_ better awake, though.

The redhead usually wakes up earlier than Mika. Mao turns to face the other and plants a small kiss on his forehead, whisper-telling him to get up soon, gently caressing his face. The human doll mutters, “jus’ a few more minutes..” and wraps his arm around Mao. 

The latter holds him gently for a few minutes, lightly patting his head as he runs his fingers through the boy’s tousled hair. Everything about this boy was so soft to look at, especially on weekend mornings like these where he likes to sleep in for a bit. He looks so peaceful. So, very pretty and... _doll-like_ ; Mika’s features highlighted by the sunlight that seeps through the curtains. 

The redhead holds the sleeping boy’s hand to move it away from his own body. His hand was soft too, even with the little scars it has from sewing. Mao traces his thumb along those. He brings his boyfriend’s hand up to his face and gives it a little kiss.

“I’ll be getting up now,” Mao says as he stands up from the bed. “ _Don’t be too long~_ ”

The boy happily sighs as he hears a soft _“I won’t”_ from the boy in bed. After that, the redhead starts his morning.

Mika gets up a little bit later, maybe after a few minutes, or so he thinks. He rubs his eyes and his nose is met with a wonderful aroma from the breakfast his boyfriend is cooking. He walks over to the kitchen and hugs the redhead from behind, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy’s waist. He softly says a “G’mornin’, Mao-kun~” as he rests his chin at the crook of his lover’s shoulder.

The redhead giggles as he leans back into his boyfriend’s hug. “Good morning, Mika~” He says as he turns his head to face the taller boy. A smile greets his vision, one that could seriously melt him on the spot. 

He turns off the stove, and turns to face his partner more properly. His pair of green orbs look up to the dual-toned ones. Mao stays like this for a few, silently admiring his boyfriend’s face as he brings his hand up to it. “I love you,” He says as he playfully plants a soft peck on the other’s lips. 

“Wanna give it a taste?” Mao asks, gesturing to the food he’s cooked. Mika nods, “‘M sure it’ll taste real good, jus’ like it always does!” He smiled.

Mao brings up the spoon to his face to blow and cool it a little bit. Then he brings it to his partner’s. 

“Say ‘ahh~’” He tells as the raven opens his mouth to accept the food he’s being fed. 

“Tell me what you think,” Mao asks as Mika chews on the food in his mouth. “Uwahhhh, it tastes real nice~! I feel all warm an’ energized!” The taller boy remarks. “Ya should try it, too, if ya haven’ already!”

“I have a better idea,” Mao says with a smirk, as he brings his face closer to the other’s. He places his hand on his boyfriend’s nape and kisses him. Mika, albeit startled, willingly lets the other’s mouth in— tongues mingling with each other. The raven closes his eyes and lets himself more naturally, angling his head to a more comfortable one. Nothing but the sounds of the dissipating sizzles of the pan and of their loving kisses fill the room. 

Mao pulls away to see a _very_ flustered Mika. He licks his lips, and hums. “Mhm, you were right, it _does_ taste good. I did great, didn’t I? fufu~” The raven’s face starting to match the color of his lover’s hair. 

“NNGAHHH MAO-KUN!!!” Mika exclaims as he playfully hits his boyfriend. “Nnnn, you’re embarrassin’....” 

“Hahaha! Sorry, sorry!” The shorter boy giggles and waves his hand. “Your face is just _very_ kissable, I can’t help myself! Hehe…” He says this as he plants another kiss, on his nose this time.

“Nngahh… how many times are ya gonna kiss me this mornin’…?” Mika asks-- not in a disappointed way, though. He doesn’t want him to stop. 

The emerald eyes look into that of gold and turquoise, and says, “For as much as you let me~!”. He cups his hands on the green-haired boy’s cheeks. “I love you.”

Mika cups his hands on the redhead’s as well. “I love ya, too.” 

He pinches his boyfriend’s cheeks and pulls on them. Mao mutters a slight “ow-“ and puts his hands to his own cheeks. “That was fer startlin’ me!” Mika giggles as he leans over to give a little kiss on his lover’s cheek. “And that was fer the kisses,”

That took away any sort of pain Mao had in that area. That simple gesture was enough to make him blush; He’s been the one _giving_ affection all morning, so _receiving_ it back was a change enough to make him flustered.

Mika smiled seeing his boyfriend almost speechless and left his side to go and set up the table. “We should really eat now,” Mika eyes the food still on the pan, “ _actually_ eat; we don’ want it ta get cold, fufu~”

“R-right…!” Mao, still processing this act of affection, managed to get _some_ words out his mouth. Although, he wouldn’t mind his food getting cold. 

His lover’s lips had given him enough warmth to last his entire day.

**Author's Note:**

> *doodles mikamao everyday and picks up writing again for mikamao* I like mikamao a normal amount.  
> As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated~! Have a wonderful maomika day.


End file.
